The Best Day Ever (song)
"The Best Day Ever" is a song originally written for The SpongeBob SquarePants Movie, sung over the end credits by SpongeBob. It was later reused for an episode with the same title and again in SpongeBob SquarePants: The Broadway Musical. Album releases * The SpongeBob SquarePants Movie * The Best Day Ever * SpongeBob's Greatest Hits * SpongeBob SquarePants: The New Musical Original Cast Album Lyrics Mr. Sun came up and he smiled at me, He said, "It's gonna be a good one, just wait and see!" Jumped out of bed and I ran outside, Feeling so extra ecstatified! It's the best day ever! (Best day ever) It's the best day ever! (Best day ever) I'm so busy, got nothing to do, Spent the last two hours just tying my shoe. Every flower, every grain of sand, Is reaching out to shake my hand. It's the best day ever! (Best day ever) It's the best day ever! (Best day ever) Sometimes the little things start closing in on me, When I'm feeling down, I wanna lose that frown, I stick my head out the window and I look around. Those clouds don't scare me they can't disguise, This magic that's happened right before my eyes. Soon Mr. Moon will be shining bright, So the best day ever can last all night. Yes, the best day ever's gonna last all night now. It's the best day ever! (Best day ever) It's the best day ever! (Best day ever) It's the best day ever! (Best day ever) It's the best day ever! (Best day ever) Reprise scene Andy Paley and Tom Kenny wrote an extra verse for the episode "Best Day Ever." : SpongeBob: : My perfect job starts my perfect day, : Then it's time to kick back relax and play. : Sing along, hear that happy sound. : Patrick: : Don't let those sour notes bring you down. : Squidward: Hey! : SpongeBob: That's where it's at! : Mr. Krabs: I'm not paying for that! : SpongeBob: : It's the Best day ever! (Best day ever) : It's the Best day ever! (Best day ever) : It's the Best day ever! (Best day ever) : It's the Best day ever! (Best day ever) Musical version This version appears in the stage adaptation as the penultimate song before the curtain call, with additional music and lyrics by Jonathan Coulton and Tom Kitt and a brief reprise of "Tomorrow Is" in the intro. : SpongeBob: Just six more minutes left : We've done all we could do : And whatever happens next : I'm glad I'm here with you : Mister Sun came up and he smiled at me : Said "It's gonna be the best day, just wait and see" : Volcanic doomsday caught us unaware : But we're still here and Mister Sun's up there : Could be the best day ever : Sandy: Best day ever : SpongeBob: It still could be the best day ever : Patrick and Sandy: Best day ever : SpongeBob: I'm so lucky, got nothing to do : I could spend five minutes just being with you : Every flower, every grain of sand : Is reaching out to shake my hand : It's the best day ever : Company: The best day ever : SpongeBob: It's the best day ever : Company: The best day ever : SpongeBob: These past two days : The world's been closing in on me : But when I'm feeling down : I can lose that frown : Just stick my head out the window and look around : Lava doesn't scare me, it can't disguise : This magic that's happening right before my eyes : Whatever comes there's just one thing to do : Make the best day ever with all of you : Today's the best day ever with all of you now : (pause) : Squidward: It's the best day ever : All: It's the best day ever (the best day ever) : It's the best day ever (the best day ever) : SpongeBob: It's the best day ever : Perch Perkins: Best day ever : SpongeBob: It's the best day ever : Perch Perkins: Best day ever : All: It's the best day ever : Ooh : This is it, everyone : All: It's the best day ever (best day ever) : All: It's the best day ever (best day ever) : Five... Four... Three... Two... Trivia * "Best Day Ever" appears as a downloadable song in the video game Rock Band 2. * Stephen Hillenburg plays the ukulele on this song. * The second verse is omitted in the end credits of The SpongeBob SquarePants Movie. * Best Day Ever was featured in The SpongeBob Musical. * Along with "Gary Come Home," this song has become the main subject of the viral "I put SpongeBob music over x" videos on the internet. Category:Songs Category:SpongeBob SquarePants songs Category:Closing songs